LightZord
LightZord (nicknamed "LZ" by Antonio Garcia) is a miniature attack zord owned by Antonio. He is normally in the form of the Power Disc-shooting lantern. When the LightZord is in use the Gold Ranger wields a blade which he uses as a weapon. When the LightZord's own Mega Mode is activated via the Samurai Morpher, it transforms into the Light Megazord. History With Antonio unable to use his Barracuda Blade because of his fear of fish , Ji decides to let him have a crack at programming the LightZord, yet another of the previous Samurai Rangers arsenal that was developed but never finished. Ji, convinced Antonio can program it with his Symbol Power of Light, given his history with programming both the ClawZord and Black Box (as well as presumably, controlling the OctoZord and creating his own Samurai Morpher) helps him get over his fear by working on the new zord. Once finished, Antonio uses the miniature zord against Serrator and activates its Mega Mode to attack Papyrox. The LightZord also helps Antonio use his light Symbol powers to work on various Samurai artillery. Using the LightZord, Antonio manages to unlock the ability to access the Shark Disc, which can be used to unlock the Shark Attack Mode for the Rangers or the SharkZord to use in Megazord mode, at any time they desired. Attacks LightZord Attacks * LightZord Battle Disc Scattershot- in lantern mode, with the blade pressing the back, the LightZord launches rapid-fire several Power Discs. Light Megazord Attacks * Light Megazord Blazing Strike- the Megazord lights up with a blinding flash, before rapidly moving to another attack position. This can also be done while the Megazord compresses its lantern section to avoid attacks. * Light Megazord Mega Spin Attack- the Megazord spins rapidly in the air with its arms horizontally positioned like a chopper. * Battle Disc Attack- the Megazord releases a single Power Disc and throws it at the opponent. * Scattershot- similar to its attack in lantern mode, the Megazord launches its Power Discs rapid fire at the enemy. However, the Megazord guides the shots by moving around and directing with its arms. Samurai LightZord Combining with the Dragon, Bear, Ape, and Turtle FoldingZords, the LightZord becomes the Samurai LightZord Combination, with the LightZord's arms being used as a weapon. It attacks with the Blaster Disc, which is multiplied to reach its opponent. Its finishing attack involves a spear-like weapon that is made up from the LightZord's arms, but this attack was never seen in the series. Notes * The LightZord first appeared in its lantern and blade modes in Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie. However, it was unnamed. * The reason that the Samurai LightZord never uses it's spear weapon or it's finishing attack is because it was only performed once against Kugutsukai who went unadapted and is the only one of Akumaro's (Serrator's) monsters to go unadapted from Shinkenger. ** It is likely that he was not adapted due to his design incorporating a flayed human into his body, which would have been considered too disturbing for American audiences. * Toys R 'Us released the zord in its website and labeled it LightZord/SpiderZord. It indicated that in the toy the bottom half could separate into a spider form. This form is toy exclusive and has no footage of this whatsoever in Shinkenger, from which it came. In toyline there are other combinations:http://morphinlegacy.com/2011/12/lanternspider-zord-trading-cards-revealed.html LanternZord named Lanternzordtoy.jpg|LightZord with toy spider zord mode PRSToy28-11_1.jpg|Spider Mode PRSToy28-20_1.jpg|Samurai Megazord with LightZord * In Power Rangers, it is treated as a zord, where as in Shinkenger, it isn't a mecha per see, but a separate robotic character. However, it's still best friends with Antonio, ClawZord and OctoZord. * The kanji on the LightZord's abdomen is "侍", which reads "samurai". * Antonio calls him "L Z" which is short for LightZord because of his initials. See Also Notes Category:Samurai Category:Megazord Category:Zords Category:Super Samurai Category:Gold Ranger Zords Category:Auxillary Zords Category:Zords (Super Samurai) Category:6th Ranger Zords Category:Sentient Zords Category:Artifact Zords Category:One-Piece Megazords